Naruto Love Story
by sushigirl67
Summary: Sakura isn't from the leaf village, she is from the sand village. when she travels to the village hidden in the leafs, she meets Naruto Uzumaki. yes, technically sakura is going to be in naruto's shoes. but if you don't like it, please don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO LOVE STORY

This story stars Naruto Uzamaki, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Iruka Umino, Sakura Haruno, Madara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, and Deidara Akatsuki. Enjoy! ^^

My name is Sakura, im 15, and new to the Leaf village. I had left my old home on account that it had been attacked. I heard there was a boy with the 9-tailed Jinchuuriki inside of him. It sounded interesting yet dangerous.

I walk down the dusty, dirt road. I look around at my surroundings. It was different. I myself am from the sand village. I walk under a tall, square, red arch. People inside the village were out and about doing their work. Buying and trading goods at markets. Fast food restaurants are aligned on the walls. As I walk by, people stop, they whisper, pointing at the new girl from the sand village. I nervously peer around the village. I speed up my walking. A few kids fighting over who gets to be the hokage bumps into me. I stare down at the short people. They stare up. "Hello, ma'am." One says. "Um, hello there." I say. They stand there for a second then run off. I sigh. "How am I ever going to make friends." As I walk up to The Ninja Academy, school just let out. I stare at all the kids' I'm hoping to be friends with in the future. They glare at me and whisper. I hang my head. I notice a boy sitting on the swing horsey style. He hangs his head and stares at his feet. I smile, an opportunity. I walk up to the boy. When I arrive, he doesn't look up. "…Um hello. I'm new here. uh, my name is Sakura Haruno." The boy looks up but doesn't smile. Instead he looks back down and blushes. "Why are you talking to me?" he asks. I stare wide-eyed. "You seem nice, that's why." I smile. He looks up and finally smiles. "There all better." I take him by the hand and pull him to the park. "I just found this place. I moved here from the sand village, or whats left of it. It was attacked. That's why I left, but anyways, this place is nice." I say. He looks up at me. "I'm glad you like it." He says. "I do. Oh! By the way, you never introduced yourself." I say. He blinks. "Oh, sorry. I'm Naruto Uzamaki." I grin. "Awesome name! sounds like one day you'll be a legend!" i say. His face turns surprised. "Really?" he asks. "Yea! One day you'll do something really important, and you'll be a hero!" I shout. he laughs. Later he offers to let me stay at his house. His parents died when he was a baby and he had a whole house to himself. He gave me his room upstairs, he took the one downstairs. He said goodnight and I headed to my room. After about 4 hours, I lie awake, staring at the ceiling. I stand up and walk to the dresser naruto let me use. I stare in the mirror and rub my eyes. My eyes glance over towards the window and widen. A guy was crouched onto the window. He had spiky silver hair, a band over one eye, and he was reading a book with one hand. I slowly turn around. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guy jumps off and runs at me. he pins me against the wall. "yo." he whispers. "…" naruto busts through the door. "Sakura, are you- kakashi?" naruto says. "Yo." He says. " .shi?" I ask. he nods. "Kakashi sensei, and who may you be?" he asks. "Sakura Haruno from the sand village!" I slide out of his arms. "Well, you should be getting to bed. We have school tomorrow." I nod and look over at kakashi. "Oh! Right, sorry." He walks to the window, glances back at me, then jumps out the window. I smile at the window and lie down on the bed, Naruto leaves. I close my eyes, relieved that I am able to sleep. I wake up at 4:00 a.m. I walk downstairs. Naruto isn't awake yet, no one is. At least that's what I thought. I put on my sand headband. I brush my hair and throw on my boots. I walk out; it's still kind of dark outside. I look around at all the dark houses. I stroll around the village, then walk into the park. I sit on a swing and slightly sway. I sigh then start thinking about my home, my parents, my friends. Something snaps me back to reality. "Hey, what are you doing here at this time?" I look up startled. "Oh!" a boy with spiky brown hair sticking up stands in front of me. He is definitely similar to Naruto. Naruto has spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He's always smiling, unlike this kid. The kid's eyes are black and his pupils are small, he has small fangs, and he doesn't seem to smile. "I couldn't go back to sleep…so I came here…" my voice trails off. "I've never seen you around here before." He says. I look up. "Oh, I'm new here. I'm Sakura Haruno, from the sand village!" I jump up and stick my hand out. His hands stay in his pocket and he looks away. "Whatever…" I bend down and look at his face. "And you are?" I smile. His eyes slightly widen and he blushes. He quickly looks away. "Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." He mumbles. "Nice name!" I shout. "What's wrong with you? you seem so…happy. I don't like it!" I stand frozen. "Oh…uh-I…sorry." I say hanging my head. "No…i-I didn't mean to say that i-" I cut him off. "We should get to school or we'll be late." He sulks the whole way there. I glance over at him then at the school. "Nice meeting you." I whisper. I trudge into school. The teacher is young, really young. "I'm Iruka Umino! Welcome to Ninja Academy." He says. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here!" I reply. He shows me where to sit and class begins. Today we had a test for the clone jutsu, my worst. I walk up to Iruka Sensei. I try cloning me. next to me appears a small lump, me. a see through, worthless copy of me.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO LOVE STORY 2

(okay, first let me just say, I'm am so excited about this story. I got 35 views over night! Which I know, other people probably get more but I'm new and stuff. I also got 1 follower. Thank you kisa-xyloto! Anyway, on to the story.)

Where we left off: sakura isn't from the leaf village; she is from the sand village. She ventures into the village hidden in the leafs. She's met Naruto Uzamaki, Kiba Inuzuka, kakashi Hatake, and partially Iruka Umino. It's her first day at Ninja Acadmey and she has a test on the clone jutsu, her worst. She ends up making a worthless, lifeless copy of herself, and not to mention its not three or two but one copy.

I stare down at the copy. I hang my head in shame. Just what I had expected. Iruka sensei and mizuki stare at it hard. They don't respond until after a bit of whispering. "I'm sorry but you failed, Sakura." Iruka says. His words hit me like a solid brick. I flinch. "You were supposed to make three or more working clones; instead you only made one, and it doesn't even move. I can't give you a passing grade." Later after school, I sit on the exact swing I met Naurto at. I felt horrible. I was the only one who didn't pass. I had not passed the test and I didn't get a headband. I choke back the tears. I stand up and walk to the park. I sit on the swings and let the tears roll out. "Why can't you just do something right for once!" I yell at myself for failing. After crying for a few minutes, my tears have dried and I walk to Naruto's house. "Hey…you okay?" he asks. "Why am I so different from everyone else!" I scream and sprint up the stairs, skipping two at a time. I can hear Naruto calling my name and running after me but I ignore it. I slam the door and lock it. I open the window and walk out on the roof. As I sit down, someone approaches me. I look up. It's the guy from school that was with iruka sensei. He name was mizuki. He sits down. "What do you want?" I asked irritated. "I came to talk." He says. I look over. "Iruka is hard on all his students because he wants them to do good, but you…I think he likes you." I gawk at him. "You mean it?" I ask. "Yea." We sit in silence for about two minutes. "I'm going to tell you a secret. I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'm going to let you in on it."

Later, the village was informed that the scroll of sealing had been stolen.

"Ok. So what's first?" I open the scroll and look through it. "Shadow clone jutsu. OH! My worst ever!" in the distance, iruka sensei jumps from tree to tree. He stops frozen in his tracks as I, sakura haruno, sits holding the scroll on the ground before him. I look up. "Oh, haha. You found me." I say. Iruka sensei gawks at me. "Sakura, why did you do it?" he asks. "I thought I could use this to practice." I tell him. "But how did you find out about it?" he asks. "Mizuki told me." iruka frowns. "Sakura! Hand me the scroll!" Mizuki stands on a branch high in the tree. I look up. "Mizuki!" iruka shouts. "Huh?" I mumble. Mizuki grins insanely. He pulls out a kunai and throws it at iruka. It stabs into his leg. Iruka grabs his leg. "Iruka sensei!" I stare at his leg. "We've heard about you." mizuki says. iruka sensei's eyes widen. "Don't tell her!" he yells. "W-what? What are you talking about?!" I ask. Mizuki chuckles. "About the girl who has a demon inside of her." Mizuki continues. "SHUT UP!" iruka screams. mizuki ignores him. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Haven't you ever wondered why nobody in your village accepted you, never talked to you? It's because a demon once attacked the village, it nearly destroyed it, but then a man trapped that demon in a young baby girl. That girl was you, Sakura." Mizuki laughs. I gasp. "Stop it!" iruka sensei yells. "Me and you sakura, we are the same. Nobody likes us. They hate us. Now hand me the scroll." Mizuki holds out his hand. "No! don't listen to him, sakura!" I look at mizuki then at iruka sensei then at mizuki. "You know what? I'm getting tired of you! I'll just take the scroll myself!" mizuki pulls out a big shuriken, aims at me, then throws it. It glides through the air towards me. "Sakura! Get down!" I can hear iruka sensei yelling at me. I stand frozen then take a step back. Before I knew it, iruka sensei jumps in front of me and the big shuriken hits him in his back. It pierces through in his flak jacket right in the middle of the red swirl insignia. I gasp as iruka sits crouched on his hands and knees over me. my eyes widen. I stare at mizuki behind iruka. I feel a wet drop fall on my cheek. I look up at iruka sensei and tears are rolling down his face. The look on his face is unbearable.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO LOVE STORY 3

Where we left off: sakura has been in this village for approximately 30 days. She took a test on the clone jutsu and failed. She met mizuki and he told her a secret. Later the village had been informed that the scroll of sealing had been stolen. It was sakura. Mizuki used sakura and tried to get her to hand over the scroll. Sakura was too surprised to move and that's when mizuki told another secret to her that had involved her in it. Mizuki got tired of waiting and threw a big shuriken at sakura but iruka umino jumped in front of her and it hit him instead.

The look on his face is unbearable. "Why?...why?" I ask. "Why?! Why?! Why?!" I choke the words out. I feel tears swell up in my eyes. "Because…me and you…we're the same." Iruka tries holding back the tears but fails. "Huh?" I ask. "When the nine-tailed fox attacked our village, my parents were still out there fighting. They took me away even my parents didn't come back. When the demon was sealed away, my parents had died. It was sealed in Naruto Uzukmaki." He says. "N-naruto?" I say. "Yes…you may have met him before. Sakura, give me the scroll." Iruka says. I stare at him blank. "Don't listen to him! He's lying!" mizuki buts in. "No I'm not! Sakura, quick, hand me the scroll!" says iruka. "I…I…" I jump up and sprint on the tops of the trees. "Wait! SAKURA!" iruka yells from behind. I run through the forest, thoughts race through my mind. Iruka runs up beside me. "Sakura, mizuki's gone. Give me the scroll." Iruka says. I glance at him then ram into his body, causing us both to fall. I fall at the bottom of a tree trunk and iruka lands on the floor. He wipes his cheek with the back of his hand then chuckles. Smoke drifts around iruka. "How did you know I wasn't iruka?" I laugh. Smoke drifts around me. "Because I'm iruka." I hide behind a tree near mizuki and iruka. "Good one, iruka. Heh heh. Sakura is a beast in human form. She doesn't care about anyone. She probably went and used the scroll for herself. Me and her are going to use to take power over this village. She is greedy like a beast because that's how beasts are." Mizuki laughs. Iruka shakes his head. "That's how beasts are." Iruka starts. My eyes widen. tear sting my eyes. "But that's not how sakura is." I stop. "Sakura may have a demon in her, but she is nothing like it. She may have failed the test but she meant good. Don't you dare talk about her like that!" I gasp. Mizuki scowls. "I was going to save you for later, but I'm tired of you." mizuki pulls out his last big shuriken and throws it at iruka sensei, who is sitting down against a tree trunk. I jump out and lash at the shuriken. It goes flying up and slices branches off. Mikzuki gasps. "S-sakura?!" he asks. I hold the scroll pointing down to the ground. "If you lay a finger on my iruka sensei…I'll kill you!" I shout. It makes mizuki flinch. Iruka sits startled. "What are you going to do about it?" mizuki asks. "hahaha….Shadow clone jutsu!" I yell. Smoke flies around us. When it clears, there are several clones of me, hundreds. Mizuki stands shocked. "T-there's so many of them. It's from the scroll of sealing!" iruka says. "Come on." One clone says. "Let's fight!" another one says. "Come at me!" another one says. All the clones say stuff, daring the guy to come at them. "If you don't come at us, then we'll come at you!" the clones all say in unison.

After a good beating, mizuki is tied up. "Heh, heh. Maybe I over did it." I say. "I don't know. Mizuki definitely got what he deserved." Iruka says. "Yup." I say. "Hey. Close your eyes. I want to give you something." Iruka says. "ok." I close my eyes. "Okay, open up." I open my eyes. Nothing feels different. I look in his hands, he's holding my sand headband." I stare bewildered. "But…how…" I stutter. "You are now part of the village in the leafs." He says. I shake my head. "B-but! That's not possible!" I say. "It is now. You can stay as long as you want." He says. I stare for a few seconds then I feel a smile creep up on me. "Iruka sensei!" I jump on him. We fall back as I hug him. "Ow, that hurts. Haha." We both laugh. Later iruka walks me home. "Thank you so much iruka sensei!" I beam. "No, thank you. Now, I should be returning the scroll of sealing." He replies. "Ok. See you Monday." I say. He waves then walks down the road. I walk in the door. "Hey! Are you ok? You just ran off like that." I look at naruto. I remember what iruka sensei said. "It was sealed in Naruto Uzukmaki." I shake my head and grin. "Oh, no reason. I just needed to think." I say. "Ok. Hey, is that…a leaf headband?" he asks. I shake with excitement. "YEA! I saved iruka sensei! Mizuki tried to take the scroll of sealing from me! but I wouldn't let him! Iruka sensei took my sand headband and gave me a leaf headband! I can stay as long as I want!" I shout and jump up and down. Naruto laughs. "That's great." He says. "I know! Well, I'm going to sleep. 'night." " 'night." I trude into my room and fall onto my bed. I close my eyes and think. "Tomorrow, I will be assigned to two kids and a new sensei. What kind of missions will we carry out?" I drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO LOVE STORY

Updates.

Haii. ^^ so this may be the end of naruto love story. I know some of the people didn't like the idea of sakura replacing naruto and I I'm starting to not like it either. I tried finding out a way to turn it around but I couldn't. so, im starting a new story. Naruto will be the main character. It will have all the main characters from the show. Sasuke, sakura, naruto, iruka, kakashi, characters like that. So I hope you like this one. If you want me to continue the old one, just tell me. but I'm not sure I will. So yep, that's how it is. It will be called Naruto shonen jump. Look for it in about 2 days.


End file.
